New School Musical
by thebrave918
Summary: Sora is a big tme basketball star, and Kairi is a brainy shy girl, when they sing together it's magic.... Sora Kairi based around High School Muscial's story line
1. Chapter 1: Start of something new

this is my newest fic so be nice. the name of chapters will be the names of the songs from High School Musical.

A/N: I don't own Kingdom hearts or High School Musical although I wish I did.

Characters:

Troy Bolton- Sora

Gabriella Montez- Kairi

Chad Danforth- Riku

Taylor Macessy- Namine

Ryan Evans- Tidus

Sharpay Evans- Selphie

Kelsi Neilson- Rikku

"Hey" - talking

_'Hey' -_ thinking

_Hey_ - Singing

Chapter 1: Start of something new

Kairi was sitting on a couch reading her book. Then her mom walked in. "Kairi, it's new years eve enough reading" Her mom said as she took the book. "but mom I'm almost done and--" "the teen party, I've layed out your best clothes now go get ready" Her mom said. "can I at least have my book back" Kairi said. Then her mom gave it to her. "thank you" Kairi said.

"keep workin left Sora" Sora's dad said. "by goin left?" Sora said. "yeah, he looks middle you take it down town!" "like this?" Sora said as he jumped and made the shot perfectly. Then his mom walked in. "boy's, did we really come all this way to play more basketball?" Sora's mom asked. "yeah- yeah" Sora and his dad said. "the party" Sora's mom said as she showed off her dress by going around in a circle. "right, the party -new years eve" Sora's dad said. "Sora they have a kids party downstairs in the free style club" Sora's mom said.

"kids party?" Sora said. "young adults now go shower up" Sora's mom said. "come on one more" Sora said looking at his mom and holding up one finger. Then he made another shot and made it perfectly, again.

Then Kairi walked through the lodge and some guy with a big cowboy hat on said "hody mam" as she walked away giggling. Then she sat back down and opened up her book and started reading.

Then Sora walked in and just leaned up against a pole. "alright let's give it up for a couple of snow boarders" "who's gonna rock the house next?" The guy up on stage said. Then the search light landed on Kairi and Sora. "uhhh-hhhhhooooo!" The guy on stage said. "I can't sing guys, no guys!" Sora said as people were pushing him up on stage. Kairi and Sora were now on stage together.

"some day, you guys might thank me for this, or not" the guy said walking off the stage. Then the music started.

_Sora: Livin' in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen.. when you take a chance_

_Kairi:I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened opened my heart_

_Sora: ohhhhhhhhh_

_Kairi: to all the posibiliteies ohhhhh_

_Both: I know..._

_Kairi: that something has changed_

_Both: never felt this way_

_Kairi: and right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the..._

_Both: Start of somethin' new! _

_Kairi: It feels so right _

_Both: to be here with you...oh and now lookin in your eyes_

_Kairi: I feel in my heart_

_Sora: feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new_

_Sora: ohhhhh, yeah_

_Sora: now whould've ever thought that...ummm_

_Both: we'd both be here tonight...yeah_

_Kairi: and the world looks so much brighter_

_Sora: brighter, brighter_

_Kairi: with you by my side_

_Sora: by my side_

_Both: I know...that somethin' has changed never felt this way_

_Kairi: I know it's for real_

_Both: this could be the..._

_Both: start of somethin' new it feels so right, to be here with you...ohh and now...lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of sometin' new_

_Sora: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me...ohhhhh yeah_

_Both: I didn't know it before_

_Kairi: but now it's easy to see_

_Both: ohhhhhhhhhhh. It's the start of somethin' new it feels so right to be here with you ohhhh and now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of somethin' new it feels so right_

_Sora: so right...ohhh_

_Kairi: to be here with you...ohhh_

_Both: and now..._

_Kairi: lookin' in your eyes_

_Sora: lookin' in your eyes_

_Kairi: I feel in my heart_

_Sora: feel in my heart_

_Kairi: the start of somethin' new_

_Sora: the start of sometin' new_

_Kairi: the start of sommetin' new_

_Sora: somethin' new..._

Then Sora and Kairi looked into eachothers eyes.

"Sora" "Kairi" They both told eachother while smiling

"but seriously you have an amazing voice" "your a singer right?" Sora asked Kairi. "just church quire is all, I tried to solo and nearly fainted end of solo career" Kairi said. "well with the way you sung tonight that's pretty hard to believe" Sora said. Well it sounds like you've done quite a bit of singing youself" Kairi said. "yeah my shower head is very impressive" Sora said while Kairi giggled.

"9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" The crowd shouted as fire works went off. Then Kairi and Sora looked into eachothers eyes. "I'd better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year" Kairi said. "me too" "well not your mom, my mom.. and dad" Sora said. "hey I'll call you tommorow" Sora said. Then they both pulled out their cell phones and exchanged them, put their numbers in and their pictures. Then Kairi walked away. "just to let you know singing with you was the most fun I had on this entire vacation, so where do you live?" Sora said turning around and seeing Kairi was gone.

"Kairi..." Sora said looking at his cell phone once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Get'cha head in the game

Here I know I'm updating twice in a day but who cares? right

"Hey" - talking

_'Hey'_ - thinking

_Hey_ - singing

Chapter 2: Get'cha head in the game

One week later, Albequrce New Mexico...

"Hey what's up Man!" Riku said running up to Sora. "hey everybody, happy new year" Sora said. "yeha! it's gonna be a happy wildcat new year man! because in two weeks were goin to the championships with you leadin us to infinity and beyond" Riku said.

Then Selphie was walking through the halls with her brother Tidus and cleared people out of the way. "looks like the ice princess has returned from the north pole" Zeke said. "you know she probably spent the holiday like she always does" Riku said. "how's that?" Jake asked. "shoppin for mirrors" Riku said. "ohhhhhhhh!" The crowd said. "behold the zoo animals heralding the new year" Namine said. "how tribal"

"mom my stomach" Kairi said. "it's always nervous on the first day" Kairis mom said. "I don't wanna be the schools freaky math girl again" Kairi said. "just be Kairi" Kairi's mom said.

"I'll I remeber is pink jelly" Sora said seeing as Kairi walked in. "hi Sora" Selphie said getting in Sora's face. "hi" Sora said trying to look over Selphies shoulder. "I trust you all had splendid holidays, check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities Mr. Hikaru" Ms. Laxerene said. "especially for our winter musical, we will have single auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads" Ms. Laxerene said again. "Mr. Reid This is place of learning not a hockey arena!" Ms. Laxerene said. Then Sora took out his phone and checked Kairi's picture then all of a sudden The phones started beeping. And Selphie, Tidus and Kairi checked their phones. "ahhhh the cell phone menace has returned to our crucipal of learning" Ms. Laxerene. Then Ms. Laxerene collected their phones and told them they have detention.

Then Sora waited out in the hall. Then when Kairi came out He ran to her. "hey" Sora said. "I" "dont" "believe" "it" Me" either"

"but how? Sora said as they were finishing eachothers sentences. "my moms company transfered her here to Albequrke, I looked for you at the lodge" "we had to leave first thing" Sora said cutting her off. "why are you whispering?" Kairi asked him. "ohh because my friends know about the snowboarding but I havent told them about the singing" "my friends, it's not what I do" Sora said again. On vacation the was a different person--" Sora said as Kairi walked off. "well welcome to Destiny high" Sora said. "now that you've met Ms. Laxerene I be tyou cant wait to sign up for that" Sora said reffering to the Musical.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while, but if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show" "yeah that's completly impossible" Sora said repliyng to what Kairi said. "what's Impossible Sora, I wouldn't even think impossible is in you vocabulary" Selphie said. Then she turned to the sign up sheet and filled up the whole pairs audition paper with her name. "ohh, were you gonna sign up too? my brother and I have stared in all the schools productions, and we really welcome new comers there are a lot of supproting roles I'm sure we can find something for you" Selphie said. Then Kairi walked away and looked at the sign up sheet. "nice penman ship" Kairi said smiling. "promise you can come see the musical?" Selphie asked. Then He nodded.

"toodles" Selphie said. "toodles" Sora said back.

In the gym...

"hey dude you know that school musical thing, is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?" Sora asked Riku. "who cares" Riku said. "it's always good to get extra credit" Sora said. Then Riku walked away. "alright wild cat's pair up!" Sora said clapping and going backwars. Then the music began.

_Coach said to fake right, _

_and break left _

_watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_and take the ball to the hole_

_but don't be afraid_

_to shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_and dont' be afraid_

_to shoot the outside "J"_

_just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_we gotta_

_get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_we gotta_

_get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_we gotta_

_get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Let's make sure_

_that we get the rebound_

_'cause when we get it_

_then the crowd will go wild_

_a second chance_

_gotta grab it and go_

_maybe this time_

_we'll hit the right notes_

_wait a minute _

_it's not the time or place_

_wait a minute_

_Get my head in the game_

_wait a minute_

_wait a minute_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_Why am I feeling so wrong_

_my head's in the game_

_but my heart's in the song_

_she makes this feel so right_

_should I go for it?_

_better shake this yikes!_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_I gotta_

_get my, get my head in the game_

_you gotta_

_get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha_

_head in the game_

_wohhhhhhhh!_


End file.
